


after the witching hour

by ElasticElla



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts a few years after Bonnie has been working for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the witching hour

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt _How to Get Away With Murder: Annalise/Bonnie - long nights_ over at femslash100's [drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html)

It starts a few years after Bonnie has been working for her. Once Bonnie's niceness has turned shallow, another pretty face with a rotting core and Annalise no longer feels like a lecher, like Sam, when she looks at her. 

Bonnie isn't her usual type- too deferential, too easy, too young. 

But Bonnie _is_ in love with her; looks when she thinks Annalise isn't paying attention, is quick to volunteer herself for more challenging tasks. 

It makes for the most perfect employee. 

And yet, she might ruin it.

And yet, when they work together too long, she thinks about it. When the night sky is beginning to turn to dawn, and they're surrounded by files and half-finished containers of take out, Annalise finds herself saying the words. 

“You would do anything for me,” she says, and it isn't a question. 

Bonnie waits for one, eventually licks her lips, soft pink lipstick turning vividly real. “Yes.” 

And then the doorbell rings, snaps Annalise out of the dreamlike state. “Good. Go get the door.”


End file.
